


Breaking Point

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Crime, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every detective has to learn their breaking point eventually. Tifa Lockhart is forced to discover hers when a serial killer is on the loose, and a child is caught up in the twisted plot. Will she and her team be able to protect him and stop the coming darkness before it's too late? *Rated M for violence*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

She knew it would happen. It was only a matter of time before everything caught up to her. So, she wasn't surprised when the shadow finally struck from the darkness. She felt the tug of metal against her chest, pulling her off the ground for a few brief milliseconds. She allowed gravity to jerk her back to her flowery meadow, scarlet staining gold and cream. She closed her eyes, making her last prayer. 'Please, Minerva, let him be stayed.' She heard the faint sound of fabric rubbing against itself, as well as a soft maniacal chuckle. A single tear joined the growing pool surrounding her. 'I'm sorry.' She gave a soft sigh, expelling her last breath as the black rushed forward to embrace her.

The murderer watched in delight as the small, delicate woman's life drained from her. He wiped the drying gore from his weapon, pocketing the cloth already tainted with red and brown. He sauntered calmly from the scene, smiling at the crystalline sky above as he ventured toward his next target. His will was being done, and nothing could stop him. He blended back into the shadows, silver and black disappearing from sight.

A pair of anxious brown eyes watched the man fade away, peeking around the corner of the old building. A young boy stepped into sight, shaggy brunette hair tousled from the wind. He wiped away the dirt from his already stained and soiled clothing, frowning. He turned to gaze at the door, waiting for the familiar sight of the woman in pink.

She never came out.

After some time had passed, the boy chanced a peek inside. Usually, the woman would've left by now, and he would sneak inside and sleep there overnight. His eyes went wide, running over to the fallen female. "Hey, miss, are you okay?" He gently shook her shoulder, pulling his hand back when he felt the wetness. He gasped, scrambling backwards. His chest rose and fell rapidly, heart pounding in his ears. He stood shakily, wobbling as he headed towards the door. He made his way to the street, yelling for help despite the harsh truth he had faced. Once he had flagged down a passing vehicle and the police called, he sat down outside the church door, knees coming up to his chest. He stared at his feet, not talking to anyone who approached him. 'That man… is a monster.'

He shuddered, remembering the dark being he had seen. His arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on his kneecaps. His eyes scanned the darkness constantly, his heart sinking. 'What if he saw me…?'

He ignored the people that tried to talk to him, entirely focused on the growing shadows. They attempted to get him to talk, going as far as to offer candy, toys, and other childish things.

"Everybody back up and give him some space. No buts." He listened as the person walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Don't worry about them bugging you anymore. They promised to behave from now on."

"…" His gaze didn't move from his dirty shoes.

"Oh, how forgetful of me. I'm Detective Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart. I'm going to catch the monster that did this."

 


End file.
